


Answers

by HopeCoppice



Series: Du Fortunesa [11]
Category: Young Dracula
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertrand's not the only one who has issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers

**Author's Note:**

> The last(?) part of the Du Fortunesa series - thanks to everyone who's been reading!

“She said ‘Good riddance’.”

Bertrand must have been silent for a little too long, digesting this intriguing piece of information, because Vlad began babbling to compensate.  
“I mean, it wasn’t just that – I didn’t break up with her for _you_ or anything – well, I mean, it was sort of partly because of you but it wasn’t _for_ you, I mean, I don’t expect anything to ever come of it because I know you’re probably disgusted, but I just couldn’t listen to her talking about you like that anymore and I got so _angry_ and then everything else came up and she just... she had to leave.” The Chosen One’s eyes, which had been darting around the room throughout his little bout of verbal diarrhoea, came up to meet Bertrand’s uncertainly. “So... now I suppose you know.”

He didn’t understand; it sounded as if Vlad had broken up with Erin because she’d insulted _him_ , Bertrand – tutor, traitor, and turncoat – and now he thought the older vampire would be disgusted by... something. He really wasn’t sure about that bit.  
“I know what?” Vlad’s expression turned pained.  
“Please, Bertrand, don’t make me say it out loud. Just yell at me and get it over with. And then... then you’ll probably leave again, won’t you?” He looked so lost at the thought; Bertrand couldn’t help but try to reassure him.  
“I’m not leaving again. Why would I yell at you?”  
“Well, because obviously it’s inappropriate and you don’t feel the same way and-”  
“The same way about _what_ , Vlad?” Bertrand’s patience was stretched to breaking point.

The Chosen One seemed to realise that his tutor was at the end of his rope, eyes dropping to his feet again as he mumbled in response.  
“The same way about me that I feel about you. I... if you’re really going to make me... I really, really li- fancy, I really fancy you. I’m sorry. I tried to make it go away, and all that happened was that _you_ went away, and I don’t want that to happen again...” Bertrand shook his head, reaching out to tilt the boy’s face towards his own.  
“Vlad. Stop.” Vlad’s eyes widened as he took in Bertrand’s earnest expression, something akin to hope appearing on his own features. “Do you mean that?” His student nodded.

Bertrand knew this didn’t make his feelings any less wrong, any more acceptable or proper, but...  
“I... that’s why I left.” Vlad’s face fell and he realised he’d misunderstood. “No, because I’ve never... this is new. And I thought if I went away, maybe it would too. I let my feelings cloud my judgement and Sethius nearly dusted you, I couldn’t risk...”  
“What feelings?” Vlad’s expression now was half-curious, half-challenging, as if part of him just wanted the answer and part wanted to make Bertrand confess the way he had had to. Bertrand supposed that was fair.  
“I’m obsessed with you, Vlad, I need you, I think... I suppose ‘fancy’ _would_ be the word you’d use.” He’d meant to say something else, anything else, about how that didn’t mean he expected anything from Vlad, about how he could leave again if that was really what Vlad wanted, about how these feelings could get them both into a lot of trouble, but then Vlad was moving towards him, tongue sweeping nervously over his lips.

“Bertrand.” He was very close now, too close; Bertrand knew he should step backwards but he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it. Rejecting the Chosen One was never something he’d expected to do and he doubted it would be in Vlad’s best interests, given his recent state of mind. More than that, he didn’t _want_ to.  
“Yes, Vlad?” His voice, he was relieved to find, was as level as it always was despite the hum of anticipation that had started at the back of his mind.  
“Can I kiss you?” The boy almost lost his nerve the moment he’d said it, eyes dropping to the floor again, about to take a step away when Bertrand moved to place a hand on his elbow, completely chaste. Blue eyes locked, and then Vlad was leaning in again; Bertrand barely had time to whisper an answer.  
“ _Yes._ ”

Their lips met, briefly at first, and then Vlad threw his arms around his tutor’s neck and kept going. Bertrand’s hands found their way to the Chosen One’s back and he took a moment to marvel at how naturally the boy seemed to fit in his arms. Then Vlad pulled away for a second, eyes searching, and Bertrand followed him, claiming his lips again, reassuring him of his affections.

It was better than _blood_.


End file.
